A Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) system of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has a higher bandwidth requirement, so as to support an uplink data rate and a downlink data rate. To meet a requirement of LTE-A, the LTE-A system uses a carrier aggregation (CA) technology as a method for extending bandwidth of the LTE-A system, and uses a multiple-antenna enhancement (Multiple-Input Multiple-Output, MIMO) technology and a coordinated multi-point (CoMP) technology to increase a data rate and improve system performance.
In LTE-A, either of a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) and a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) has an explicit power control formula, but power control of a sounding reference signal (SRS) is adding an offset to transmit power of the PUSCH. A formula for power control calculation of the PUCCH is:
                    P        PUCCH            ⁡              (        i        )              =          min      ⁢              {                                                                                                  P                                          CMAX                      ,                      c                                                        ⁡                                      (                    i                    )                                                  ,                                                                                                                                                                            P                                                  0                          ⁢                                                      _                            ⁢                            PUCCH                                                                                              +                                              PL                        c                                            +                                              h                        ⁢                                                  (                                                                                    n                              CQI                                                        ,                                                          n                              HARQ                                                        ,                                                          n                              SR                                                                                )                                                                    +                                                                                                                                                                                    Δ                                                      F                            ⁢                            _                            ⁢                            PUCCH                                                                          ⁡                                                  (                          F                          )                                                                    +                                                                        Δ                          TxD                                                ⁡                                                  (                                                      F                            ′                                                    )                                                                    +                                              g                        ⁡                                                  (                          i                          )                                                                                                                                                        }              ,where
PPUCCH(i) represents transmit power of the PUCCH channel in a subframe PCMAX,c represents maximum transmit power of UE on a carrier c, and P0_PUCCH represents channel open-loop power of the PUCCH. PLc represents a path loss on the carrier c, ΔF_PUCCH(F) represents a compensation for different PUCCH formats, h(nCQI, nHARQ, nSR) is a compensation for a quantity of bits of different uplink control information (Uplink Control Information, UCI) in a same PUCCH format, and g(i) represents a power control dynamic deviation, where
      g    ⁡          (      i      )        =            g      ⁡              (                  i          -          1                )              +                  ∑                  m          =          0                          M          -          1                    ⁢                          ⁢                                    δ            PUCCH                    ⁡                      (                          i              -                              k                m                                      )                          .            Compared with an (i−1)th uplink subframe, an ith uplink subframe has a TPC accumulation, and δPUCCH is a closed-loop modification coefficient indicated by a TPC power control command in downlink scheduling signaling in a DCI format 1/1A/1B/1D/2/2A/2B or a DCI format 3/3A. ΔTxD(F′) is a parameter related to multiple antenna ports, and when the PUCCH occupies only one antenna port, ΔTxD(F′)=0.
h(nCQI, nHARQ, nSR) is a compensation for a quantity of bits of different UCI on the PUCCH, where nCQI is a quantity of bits of a channel quality indicator (CQI), nHARQ is a quantity of bits of a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ), and nSR is a quantity of bits of a scheduling request SR.
When the PUCCH format is 1, 1a, or 1b, h(nCQI, nHARQ,nSR)=0.
When the PUCCH format is 2, 2a, or 2b, and is a normal cyclic prefix (normal cyclic prefix, NCP),
      h    ⁡          (                        n          CQI                ,                  n          HARQ                ,                  n          SR                    )        =      {                                                      10              ⁢                                                          ⁢                                                log                  10                                ⁡                                  (                                                            n                      CQI                                        4                                    )                                                                                                        if                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                                  n                  CQI                                            ≥              4                                                            0                                otherwise                              .      
When the PUCCH format is 2, and is an extended cyclic prefix (extended cyclic prefix, ECP),
      h    ⁡          (                        n          CQI                ,                  n          HARQ                ,                  n          SR                    )        =      {                                                      10              ⁢                                                          ⁢                                                log                  10                                ⁡                                  (                                                                                    n                        CQI                                            +                                              n                        HARQ                                                              4                                    )                                                                                                                          if                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                                      n                    CQI                                                  +                                  n                  HARQ                                            ≥              4                                                            0                                otherwise                              .      
When the PUCCH format is 3, and a quantity of bits is greater than 11,
      h    ⁡          (                        n          CQI                ,                  n          HARQ                ,                  n          SR                    )        =                              n          HARQ                +                  n          SR                -        1            3        .  
When the PUCCH format is 3, and a quantity of bits is less than or equal to 11,
      h    ⁡          (                        n          CQI                ,                  n          HARQ                ,                  n          SR                    )        =                              n          HARQ                +                  n          SR                -        1            2        .  
To further increase a peak data rate and a system throughput, massive carrier aggregation Massive CA is used to support aggregation of a maximum of 32 carriers, so that a maximum quantity of uplink aggregated carriers or downlink aggregated carriers may reach 32. Because the maximum quantity of downlink aggregated carriers may reach 32, uplink control information (UCI) that needs to be fed back on an uplink channel exponentially increases, overheads are relatively large, and a capacity shortage problem occurs on an existing PUCCH. However, when UCI that supports a maximum of 32 carriers is fed back on a PUCCH, an existing power control mechanism cannot perform power control on the PUCCH.